Odd Wolf Out
by MarkoftheDemon
Summary: Bella is not who everyone thought she was. She has had a lot of tragedy go on. And on top of that, she is actually a he. That's right Bella is transgender and now goes by Koltyn. There is more mystery to come between the Ice Queen, our changed Bella, and the shy Bree. Read to find out what happens. P.S. I suck at summaries so just come read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- Author's note

I don't own Twilight, the characters, the storyline, or anything else to do with it.

This is based off my past (not everything happened to me) and it is my coping skill so it will be wrote my way.

The characters will not act like they do in the books and movies. Again it will be wrote my way and based on the people in my life.

There will be Edward, Jacob, and Sam shaming and hating. Don't like it, go away. No joke.

It is a [Bella x Bree x Rosalie] endgame.

This is one giant **Trigger Warning** story. There is rape, suicide attempts, self-harm, miscarriages, abuse, and more. _**If you are easily triggered, don't read this!**_

This is also a FTM transgender story, Bella will be Koltyn.

It will be a lengthy story with irregular updates.

The first 16 chapters or so after this and chapter 1 (3-?) will be about my past from 4yrs old to 18. Then after that will be about my present and future.

The first chapter will be short because it is a jump start to the rest of the story.

This is rated M for very obvious reasons.

This is also my first story so positive feedback is needed.

I will answer any questions you may have, but do not hate, complain, or be an asshole. It won't be pretty for you 

Normal

 _Thinking_

 _ **Wolf link**_

Texting/Phone Call

 **Alpha Command**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Koltyn (Bella) POV

I'm in the middle of a clearing, somewhere between Forks and La Push. I sit on a rock near a shallow pond, thinking about how to tell Charlie about what Renee did to me. I also make a mental note to ask him why I am healing so fast and talk to him about being transgender. I hear some rustling sounds in the trees but can't see anything or anyone. Suddenly a twig snaps and I turn to see Edward and Sam standing there with smirks donning their faces. I let out a soul crushing scream as they start towards me with the intent of raping me. When they are within arms reach my scream turns to a howl as I feel every bone in my body break and heal, over and over again until I resemble that of an unnaturally large, jet black wolf. In the mists of shifting I throw the boys away from me causing them to hit a tree. Looking down I begin to panic. _What am I? How did I become this? How do I change back?_ I think to myself. I try to speak but it only comes out in grunts and growls. I howl again louder and suddenly I feel pressure and hear voices that aren't mine.

" _ **Who's howl was that?"**_

" _ **I didn't think anyone else was supposed to shift."**_

" _ **Is it another girl? I hate being outnumbered."**_

" _ **Where is Sam?"**_

" _ **Where is this new wolf, I can't see their link?"**_

I howled again hoping they would show up soon. I watch and whimper as they get up and walk towards me again. They snap their heads to the right as the sound of fast approaching people hit my ears. I whimper as the Cullens and the Pack come into view, and watch as Edward and Sam become nervous.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asks, looking between the boys and I.

"Nothing, dad. I was going for a run when I stumbled across this wolf and called Sam." Edward replied smoothly with Sam nodding in agreement.

I growled at them as Carlisle seemed to believe him, not asking any questions. I caught the eye of Rosalie trying to plead with her not to believe him. I kept going over in my mind what was about to happen, hoping one of the pack would see.

" _ **Those bastards!"**_ Leah snarled. She starts to advance on the boys with Paul and Seth beside her. Jacob blocks her way before she can get too close.

Sam realizes I have the pack link and showed them what they were doing. " **Nobody is to shift back to human!** We are here in peace to help this wolf" He bellows with the alpha command weighing on them, hoping the Cullens don't suspect anything.

I look to Rosalie again, whining and whimpering as I fall to my belly. I look her in the eye and my mind clicks, _MATE!_ I crawl to her whimpering, pleading with my eyes not to believe them. She starts to voice her opinion and everything goes black.

 _Flash back_

 _Uh-oh not this again…_

Edward POV

 _We are so gonna get away with this, and now that she is a wolf, it will be even better. Sam can make her do what he wants and I can bribe Sam to give me what I want. This is too perfect._ I think to myself. I smirk internally as all sorts of fantasies come to mind with all the things I could do to her. _Oh shit!_ Bella looks at Rosalie and it seems like she knows that I wasn't just out for a run

" _Something is missing here. Edward looks nervous and Sam looks as if he is plotting something…. MATE!"_ Rosalie thinks to herself, before her mind is filled with images of her mate and her future. I have to stop her.

"Dad," I looked up to Carlisle, "I think I found my mate, it's this wolf." I watch as Rose, Jasper, and Alice tense and growl at me.

"Oh wonderful, Son! I am so happy for you." He says to me before turning to my siblings, "Now kids stop growling at your brother. You should be happy for him! Also Sam could we take this wolf home so I can watch over her and my son can be near his mate?" He asks Sam.

"Sure, I will be over as soon as I am done with pack business to discuss what this means for us," Sam replies before turning and motioning for the pack to head home.

I watch as they reluctantly head back to the reservations and turn to see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper picking up the wolf. Soon we are all running to the house and they take my "mate" to Carlisle's office. Now comes the waiting game for her to wake up so I can have my way with her. I go to my room to relax.

Rose POV

Within minutes of finding my mate, I lose her. Edward always gets what I want and now he is taking my mate! I quickly block my thoughts, kiss my wolf on the head, and rush out of the house to hunt out my frustration. Alice and Jasper follow me, we run nearly to Canada before we stop.

I turn and hit the nearest tree and scream. "How DARE he take MY mate! Who does he think he is?! Why can't Carlisle see through his lies?" My voice breaks as I fall to my knees defeated.

Jasper comes and holds me in his lap. "Rose no matter what I will fight until the end of time to get you united with your mate and I know Alice will help too," he says with confidence.

"He will be in hell for the next week. He will be dealing with my wrath and Carlisle WILL see WHAT I have to say and he WILL listen to me. You will have your mate when she wakes up." Alice states with anger bubbly to the top.

I welcome her angry enthusiasm and Jasper's embrace. We lay there for a while in what would be deemed a dog pile. After a few hours we get up and go for a quick hunt. I gracefully take down a mountain lion and a couple of elk. Once we are finished, run back to the house to confront Carlisle and Edward. _This should be fun._

KB POV

 _I open my mouth to scream at 4 year old me but nothing comes out. Not this again, I can't do this again…._


End file.
